The present invention relates to a toolbox, and more specifically to an adjustable tool bit storage structure for a toolbox.
A variety of toolboxes have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These toolboxes commonly have different storage chambers and holder means for holding any of a variety of tools and tool bits. Because tool bits are small items, it is difficult to arrange tool bits in a toolbox, or to pick up tool bits from the storage chambers or holder means of the toolbox.